vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~
Background The story is very shoujo inspired, and centers around the love lives of a group of friends in high school and how they handle their growing feelings as time passes. However, the main focus shifts often. The first section of the story is centered on the six person group of Yuu, Natsuki, Haruki, Miou, Souta, and Akari. Yuu and Natsuki get together first and remain so for the rest of the series, Souta and Akari can't on the boundary that Akari isn't quite sure what love exactly is, and Haruki and Miou are both in love with each other, but cannot and do not admit it to each other for their entire high school career. Later songs give proper introductions to other potential couples and their relationship woes, who form a secondary group-- Koyuki, a friend of Souta's who changes his appearance in the hopes of winning over Natsuki; Yuu and Natsuki's siblings Hina and Koutarou, who are in a one-sided love triangle because of Hina's affection for Koyuki and Koutarou's crush on Hina; Sena and Midori, a teen model and another student who want to get together but can't approach each other the way they want to; and Ken and Arisa, a playboy and friend of Koutarou and the outspoken girl who didn't initially fall for his charms. Most songs in the series are sung by GUMI and Hatsune Miku and so far, all of the songs on Niconico that had been done with Vocaloids have entered the Hall of Fame, with most of them having reached over a million views in their YouTube uploads. There are, however, a number of songs in the series (both in-canon and as bonuses) that are sung by various groups and the cast's voice actors that are available on the CD sets and the official accounts. Aside from the songs, the ~'Love Series~' has six novels released so far that expand on the cast's interactions throughout the songs: "Confession Rehearsal", "A Solution for Jealousy", "First Love Picture Book", "Falling in Love Now.", "Blooming into the Color of Love", "Friday's Good Morning.", and "Assertion of the Heart". A dubbing planning and a digest video have been uploaded for "Confession Rehearsal", dubbing planning has also been uploaded for "A Solution for Jealousy", and a preview has been uploaded for "Romeo". The series is featured on four of HoneyWorks' albums, but only three of them (Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? '', ''Suki ni Naru Kono Shunkan wo. and Nandodatte, Suki.) are officially specific to the series. However, each CD comes with a vomic- Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita., with a special edition that included the vomic for "Confession Rehearsal"; Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka?, with a special edition that included the vomic for "A Solution for Jealousy"; Suki ni Naru sono Shunkan wo., with a special edition that includes the vomic for "Falling in Love Now."; and Nandodatte, Suki., which includes a vomic for "Romeo". The vomics serve as a "prologue" to the content of the songs, and also help expand on character interactions and plot threads. Two Vocaloid singles has also been produced for the series: [[Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi/Watashi ga Koi wo Shiru Hi (僕が名前を呼ぶ日 / 私が恋を知る日)|''Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi/Watashi ga Koi wo Shiru Hi (僕が名前を呼ぶ日 / 私が恋を知る日)]], which acts as a sequel to ''A Solution for Jealousy; and Judge☆/Tsuki no Hime (ジャッジ☆／月の姫), which acts as Yuujirou and Aizou's debut CD both in and out of universe. The song Inokori Sensei is especially notable for being used as the debut demo for the Vocaloid flower. Songs }} Additional information Character profiles Official profiles for some of the characters can be found on HoneyWorks' website. More info on the characters to be added soon. . Ayase Koyuki Confession ayase koyuki.png|Ayase Koyuki 31b4004f065a83491b2c6473936b0f0b.png|ditto * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence (indirectly), Confession Rival Declaration, Falling in Love Now. ''(indirectly). ''Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story-''(indirectly), ''Triangle Jealousy (indirectly). Birthday: August 28th (Virgo) / Blood type: A / Height: 163 cm / Voiced by: Tsubasa Yonaga. Akechi Saku Confession akechi saku.png|Akechi Saku * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: A Teacher, Detained. Birthday: May 29th (Gemini) / Blood type: O / Height: 183 cm / Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa. Enomoto Koutarou Confession enomoto koutarou.png|Enomoto Koutarou Kotaro High School.png|ditto * Profile: TBD * Siblings: Older sister in third year of highschool. * Song focus: Falling in Love Now. (indirectly), Sankaku Jealousy, Falling in Love Now -Triangle Story-, It Was Supposed to be Hate. Birthday: November 29th (Sagittarius) / Blood type: B / Height: 160 cm / Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae. Narumi Sena Confession narumi sena.png|Sena * Profile: TBD * Siblings: A younger sister. * Song focus: Friday's Good Mornings (indirectly), Friday's Good Mornings -another story-'', ''Sunday's Secret, Romeo (indirectly). Birthday: October 16th (Libra) / Blood type: B / Height: 160 cm / Voiced by: Sora Amamiya. Hamanaka Midori Confession hamanaka midori.png|Hamanaka Midori * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Friday's Good Mornings, Friday's Good Mornings -another story- ''(indirectly), ''Sunday's Secret. Birthday: January 23rd (Aquarius) / Blood type: A / Height: 169cm / Voiced by: . Takamizawa Arisa Takamizawa Arisa.png|Takamizawa Arisa * Profile: TBD * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Mean Encounter (indirectly), Assertion of the Heart Birthday: February 3rd (Aquarius) / Blood type: B / Height: 150cm / Voiced by: Nao Toyama. Shibasaki Ken Confession Shibaken.png|Shibasaki Ken * Profile: Koutarou's flirtatious friend, and a known playboy among the school. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Mean Encounter. Birthday: April 1st (Aries) / Blood type: O / Height: 167cm / Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya. Yamamoto Koudai koudai.png|Yamamoto Koudai * Profile: A studious boy with glasses, part of the "Idiot Trio" formed by himself, Shibasaki, and Koutarou. Often makes observations about the situations at hand. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: N/A Birthday: November 7th (Scorpio) / Blood type: A / Height: 172cm / Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka. Susumi Hiyori Confession Hiyori.png|Susumi Hiyori * Profile: A young girl in her first year of high school, having just moved to Tokyo from the countryside. She first appears in Blooming into the Color of Love at the very end as a preview for her own arc. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: N/A Birthday: TBD / Blood type: TBD / Height: TBD / Voiced by: Inori Minase. Yuujirou Confession Yuuji.png|Yuujirou * Profile: A Teen idol in a unit with Aizou. Appears alongside Hiyori in Blooming Into the Color of Love. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Romeo, Judge. Birthday: TBD / Blood type: TBD / Height: TBD / Voiced by: Kouki Uchiyama. Aizou Confession Aizou.png|Aizou * Profile: A teen idol in a unit with Yuujirou, and the other half of LIPXLIP. First appears in Sunday's Secret as a cameo bfore making a proper introduction in the Romeo vomic. * Siblings: TBD * Song focus: Romeo, Moon Princess. Birthday: TBD / Blood type: TBD / Height: TBD / Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki. }} Other media appearances Publications Ten novels have been released so far, with the draft ideas being by HoneyWorks and the writing by Fujitani Touko, while the illustrations were provided by Yamako. Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu novel.png|The cover of the first novel "Confession Rehearsal" Yakimochi no Kotae novel.png|The cover of the second novel "A Solution for Jealousy" Hatsukoi no Ehon novel.png|The cover of the third novel "First Love Picture Book" Love Triangle.jpg|The cover of the fourth novel "Falling in love Right Now." Color of Love.jpg|The cover of the fifth novel "Blooming into the Color of Love" Friday and Sunday.jpg|The cover of the sixth novel "Friday's Good Morning" Assertion.jpg|Cover of the ninth novel "Assertion of the Heart" IjiwaruNa.jpg|Tenth Novel, "Mean Encounter" 81TbQojog4L.jpg|The cover of the "I've Always Liked You" novelization book 19.jpg|Novelization of "The Moment You Fall in Love" Anime Starting in Spring 2016, the series also had its share of full fledged animated adaptations after getting animated snippets in the vomics. The first of them was "I've Always Liked You" (Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita), adapting Natsuki and Yuu's storyline and "A Solution for Jealousy". The second, "The Moment You Fall in Love" (Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan wo) , came out in December 2016 and adapts Hina's series of songs. In 2017, the series was announced to have an animated television special. Titled Itsu Datte Bokura no Koi 10 Centi Datta. (We've Always Been 10 Centimeters Apart.), it centers around Mio and Haruki's arc together and aired for six weeks starting from November 2017. Gallery External links *website - information on the official HoneyWorks website (Japanese) *Translation of the profiles and additional information Category:Song series Category:Confession Executive Committee Love Series